LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures
LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures is a video game that follows a LEGO version of Indiana Jones through the first three movies: Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. It does not include Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. The game was released on June 3rd in the USA in conjunction with the LEGO Indiana Jones playsets, following the release of the fourth movie on May 22. There are over 60 characters to play as, also there is character customization. There are no free roam vehicle levels, but vehicles are playable in small sections of levels. Two-player drop-in drop-out play has been confirmed, although early news articles state there was four player co-op, but this was a miscommunication, four characters may appear on screen, but only two can be controlled. The game is available on Wii, Nintendo DS, Playstation 3, Playstation 2, PSP (Playstation Portable), Xbox 360, and PC. Gameplay The game follows the storylines from the original Indiana Jones films: Raiders of the Lost Ark, Temple of Doom, and Last Crusade. However, the developers modified the storylines somewhat in order to fit the movies into 6 subsections per movie. At Barnett College, Dr. Indiana Jones' teaching location from the movies, serves as the main hub of the game, providing access to the 3 main stories, Dr. Jones office, a movie theater, an artifact display room, and other secret areas. Once a player chooses a mission, a cutscene begins that introduces the section of the movie being played. Each character featured in the game has his/her own unique ability. Satipo is able to dig things from the ground, female characters like Marion Ravenwood and Elsa Schneider are able to high jump unlike male characters. Willie Scott is also able to break glass with her screaming, and Thuggee characters can activate statues and find secret passages. Certain characters like Henry Jones, Sr., Rene Belloq, and Walter Donovan can solve hieroglyph puzzles using their knowledge of symbols to either progress through Story mode or find secret areas in Free Play. Also, soldier characters can access Guard Posts and progress through doors or gates. Lego Indiana Jones allows players to customize characters and make their own creation like Belloq Scott, Major Round, and even Indiana Solo. In addition, players can play as their custom creation in the Art Room to test their character's abilities. However, all custom characters have the Whip ability, which may clash with their custom character's appearance. The game features hidden treasure chests, similar to the minikits found in Lego Star Wars. There are 10 chests in each level and if you collect them all, a bonus artifact will be in the artifact room at Barnett College. Some levels contain buried bonuses to help find the missing treasure chest. When you have found a certain number of the artifacts, a hidden level becomes unlocked (e.g. the Young Indy level when 3 artifacts have been completed). There are also red parcels which can be used to unlock bonuses. New features add to the gameplay from the Lego Star Wars series, such as the ability for the player to interact with objects in their environment (e.g. bottles, swords and guns). Players can also build and ride vehicles (e.g. In the level "The Hunt for Sir Richard", players are able to hop on a boat in Venice, and ride an elephant in the "Pankot Secrets" level from The Temple of Doom). Also, Indiana Jones can use his whip to swing across platforms, pull objects from behind spikes, break objects, and disarm enemies. Also, new melee attacks have been added for certain characters. When hit, some enemies will fly across the screen or get thrown over the character's back; in certain scenes, these moves can be used to send enemies flying over the tops of trucks or platforms. Notable scenes have been recreated from the movies, such as the iconic boulder escape and the fight on the rope bridge, as well as Walter Donovan choosing the wrong Holy Grail. However, some of these scenes have been modified slightly to fit the gameplay. (eg. The rope bridge scene has Indy, Willie and Short Round actually fighting the Thuggees) As a teaser from the Lego Star Wars series, Han Solo is a special unlockable character for free play, and can be unlocked by finding the following Star Wars characters in various levels: Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO. Finding these five minifigures unlocks Han Solo as a playable character. Also, Santa Claus, Dancing Girl 2, Shanghai Hoodlum 1, Shanghai Hoodlum 2, Grave Robber 1 and Grave Robber 2 are playable characters for the Free Play mode if the "Secret Characters" extra is purchased. It works in a simalar manner to Extra Toggle from LEGO Star Wars, as Santa is only playable in the "Into The Mountains" level, Dancing Girl 2, Shanghai Hoodlum 1 and Shanghai Hoodlum 2 are only playable in the "Shanghai Showdown" level and Grave Robber 1 and Grave Robber 2 are only playable in the "Young Indy" bonus level. Differences from the movie Raiders of the Lost Ark *Satipo doesn't die in the temple; instead he joins Belloq. *Indy and Sallah don't notice Marion shouting help to them after being kidnapped. *Indy and Marion fight a Basilisk (giant snake) in the Well of Souls. *Gobler is in a troop car in the film, but in the game he and the car never appear. *Sallah is with Indy during the desert chase. *Dietrich and Toht don't shrivel up and melt. Instead their heads seem to vanish into their bodies. Belloq's death remains the same. *Eaton stores the Ark in Hangar 51. *Mohler is absent from the game. *The Second Nazi and Giant Sherpa have been combined together to form a Sherpa Gunner. *Barranca does not die. Instead he is scared off by the bats. *The Second German Mechanic does not appear. *Regan and any reference to the drinking contest have been removed Temple of Doom *Indy puts on his regular clothes while in the car in the Shanghai streets, and there is no chase in the cars. *The raft scene is omitted. *Wu Han dies by accidently drinking posion, whereas in the film he is shot by Chen. *Short Round is kidnapped after rescuing Willie in the mines. *Indy doesn't drink the Kali Ma blood; also, the scene where he resists the blood is in the wrong area of the Temple . *Chattar Lal dies in the game. *Chen does not die. *Earl Weber is renamed the brittish commander Last Crusade *The German tank does not have a gun turret. Instead, Vogel is armed with a bazooka and will shoot at players with it. *Roscoe is absent from the game. *Panama Hat is absent from the game. *There are no obvious bikers for the bike chase level; instead, plain soldiers ride bikes and the characters have to dismount to fight them. *For the tank scene, Sallah is with Indy on the tank; in the film, it is Henry Jones Sr. and Brody. *Kazim and the other brotherhood members are not killed. *Sallah is with Indy inside the Temple of the Grail. *Elsa does not go with Donovan to retrieve the Grail. Donovan chooses his own grail. *The Grail Knight tries to attack Indy and Sallah. *Adolf Hitler is absent from the game. Levels Raiders of the Lost Ark *Lost Temple: (Unlock: Indiana Jones (classic), Satipo, Jock). Enemies: Hovitos Tribesmen *Into the Mountains: Indiana Jones (classic), (Unlock: Marion). Enemies: Sherpa Brawlers, Sherpa Gunners. Boss: Toht *City of Danger: (Unlock: Indiana Jones (desert), Marion (Cairo). Enemies: Masked Bandits, Cairo Swordsmen, Enemy Soldiers (Desert), Enemy Officers, Bazooka Troopers *The Well of Souls: Indiana Jones (classic),(Unlock: Sallah (desert), Marion (evening dress). Enemies: Snakes. Boss: Basilisk *Pursuing the Ark: Indiana Jones (desert), Marion (evening dress), Sallah (desert). Enemies: Enemy Soldiers (Desert), Enemy Officers (Desert), Enemy Sergeants *Opening the Ark (Unlock: Indiana Jones (soldier), Marion (nightgown)). Enemies: Enemy Guards, Enemy Officers. Boss: Belloq Temple of Doom *Shanghai Showdown: Indiana Jones (classic), (Unlock: Indiana Jones (dinner suit), Willie, Short Round). Enemies: Shanghai Mobsters, Kao Kan. *Pankot Secrets: Indiana Jones (classic), Short Round, (Unlock: Willie (dinner suit)). Enemies: Snakes, scarabs, Pankot Guards, Thuggee Assasins. *The Temple of Kali: Indiana Jones (classic), Short Round (Unlock: Indiana Jones (Kali)). Enemies: Thuggees, Thuggee Acolytes. Boss: Chatter Lal *Free the Slaves: Indiana Jones (Kali), Short Round (Unlock: Willie (ceremony)). Enemies: Thuggees. Boss: Thuggee Slave Chief *Escape the Mines: Indiana Jones (Kali), Short Round, Willie (ceremony). Enemies: Thuggees *Battle on the Bridge: Indiana Jones (Kali), Short Round, Willie (ceremony). Enemies: Thuggees, Thuggee Acolytes. Boss: Mola Ram Last Crusade *The Hunt for Sir Richard: (Unlock: Indiana Jones (professor), Marcus Brody, Elsa). Enemies: Brotherhood Cultists. Boss: Kazim *Castle Rescue: Indiana Jones (classic), Elsa (Unlock: Henry Jones, Sr.). Enemies: Enemy Guards, Enemy Officers, Bazooka Trooper. Boss: Radio Operator. *Motorcycle Escape: Indiana Jones (classic), Henry Jones, Sr. Enemies: Enemy Guards, Enemy Officers, Bazooka Troopers. *Trouble in the sky: Indiana Jones (classic), Henry Jones, Sr. Enemies: Enemy Officers, Enemy Guards, Paratroopers. Bos: Colonel Vogel. *Desert Ambush: Indiana Jones (classic), (Unlock: Sallah (fez)). Enemies: Enemy Soldiers (Desert). Boss: Colonel Vogel. *Temple of the Grail: Indiana Jones (classic), Sallah (fez), Henry Jones, Sr., Marcus Brody. Enemies: Enemy Soldiers (Desert). Boss: Grail Knight. Bonus Levels *Young Indy (Unlock: Indiana Jones (Boy) and Boy Scout). Enemies: Grave Robbers. *Ancient City. Enemies: Bandits, Cairo Swordsmen. *Warehouse Behind the scenes *The idea of a LEGO Indiana Jones game was introduced when a fedora similar to that worn by Indiana Jones was one of the many hats accessible to wear in secret areas in different levels in Lego Star Wars II. *The game's official website incorporates information from The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles into the character's backstory. Indiana Jones' journal is also pictured. Also, music from The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles is used throughout the game. *Han Solo is an unlockable, playable character. He can be unlocked by locating the other five Star Wars characters within the game. Ironically in the game LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, Indy is an unlockable character. *The bonus level Young Indy is designed like a regular level, only without any artifacts or Parcels. *The bonus levels Ancient City and Warehouse are similar to LEGO City and New Town in LEGO Star Wars, where the player must collect one million studs. Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones *Marion Ravenwood *Marcus Brody *Sallah *Belloq *Dietrich *Toht *Colonel Musgrove *Major Eaton *Captain Katanga *Satipo *Jock *Enemy Soldier *German Mechanic *Arab Swordsman *Monkey Man *Willie Scott *Short Round *Mola Ram *Thuggee *Thuggee Acolyte *Chattar Lal *Zalim Singh *Chief Guard *Captain Blumburtt *Wu Han *Lao Che *Kao Kan *Chen *Chieftain *Shaman *Professor Henry Jones *Walter Donovan *Elsa *Vogel *Kazim *Grail Knight *Herman *Fedora *Half Breed *Rough Rider *Butler *Luke Skywalker *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Princess Leia *Chewbacca *Han Solo *Dancing Girl *Shanghai Hoodlum 1 *Shanghai Hoodlum 2 *Dancing Girl 2 *Santa Artifacts * Giant Hovitos Idol *Nepalese Altar *Monkey Statue *Anubis Statue *Sphinx *Headpiece to the Staff of Ra *Ark of the Covenant *Jade Dragon *Ivory Elephant *Jewel Eyed Skull *Dinosaur Fossil *Pankot Diamond *Ceremonial Headdress (Mola Ram's hat) * Crusader Shield *Suit of Armour *Gilt Frame Portrait *Eagle Statue *Ancient Amphora *Fake Holy Grail See also * LEGO Indiana Jones * Indiana Jones External links *Official site *Official LEGO site *The Lego Indiana Jones Wiki *Wikipedia Entry Category:Games